Sometimes Fate Has A Diffrent Plan
by It's just the supernatural
Summary: While on a hunt Dean and Sam meet up with an old friend Rebecca Banks Mac's Neice and when she ultamitley goes missing kidnapped by what they at first thought was a ghost Becca and the winchesters learn the truth about her identity.
1. The Ball that Sent the World Turning

Part One: The Past

John shut off the Impala's engine outside the elaborate apartment complex. Sam sat in silence angry yet again being pulled away from yet another chance at normality. Dean did what he always did stay quiet and try to keep the family together. Staying with Mac was no different then staying at a hotel just nicer, but Dean knew even though Mac's kindness stretched out to them not to take advantage of him. He got out of the car and opened the trunk taking out both his and Sam's duffle bag knowing well that when Sammy was in a mood he would forget to do it himself.

Sam got out of the Impala and slammed the door as hard as he could and kicked at a tire.

John started up the Impala and drove off, Dean grabbed Sam by the hood "lets go Sammy" Dean said forgetting Sam's vendetta against the childish nickname and recived a fist to the stomach for it.

He hated the nickname and Dean deserved it Sam thought as he grabbed his duffle bag and shoved his way past the door man towards the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for Dean. There was one good thing about all of this, they were staying with Mac which meant he didn't have to room with Dean like always, but unlike last time he would have to start at a new school here for two weeks his father's words ringing in his head.

Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as they got into the elevator and he pressed the pent house button. "Now Sam, remember what dad said and behave" Dean said not wanting to say more and anger Sam further.

Becca paced her Uncle's apartment as her mother sat at the table with him talking in hushed tones. She slid open the patio door and stepped out a fluffy tortoise colored cat weaving around her ankles as she walked. She bent down and picked the cat up and hugged her to her chest rubbing her nose against the top of the cat's head. "Mungojerry do you miss Boston" she whispered to the cat holding it inches from her face trying to study the tom cat's reaction as a doorbell rang. "Becca can you answer the door sweetheart" her mother called her once singsong voice strained. In a huff Becca came back inside and closed the patio door and walked to the front door before the visitor rang again. She was surprised to see two boys standing out there with duffle bags "uh uncle Mac" she called looking over her shoulder as the older man pushed away from the table "shoot" he muttered "forgot John was dropping you two off to day, come on in Dean and Sam" Mac said as he walked up behind Becca.

"Sam, Dean this is my neice Becca and her mother Margret" Mac said introducing everyone. Dean noticed the young girl at first, holding onto a large cat and then her mother sitting at the table with red eyes and a sad face. "Becca will be staying here for a couple months with me so you two aren't the only ones that have to start a new school" Mac said as he ushered Dean and Sam into Caleb's room across the hall from the spare bed room. While Mac informed the boys of Becca's mother's situation Dean watched the girl walk into the spare room and shut the door behind her. Becca couldn't be any younger than fifteen Dean thought.

Becca retreated to the spare room until it was time for her mother to leave. "Mags" Becca said greeting her mother whom with she had always been on a first name basis with as she came into the room. Her mother handed her a thick envelope "Now don't go asking Mac for too much since he has already been so kind" she said looking at Becca as she laid on the bed with Mungojerry lying on top of her.

It was only after her mother had left that she ventured out into the apartment. The boy Mac called Sam was sitting at a table reading a book. She glanced at the cover "The Scarlet Letter, that is a good book" she said with a half grin as the boy looked up startled by her intrusion. "Oh yeah a great one" he replied before turning back to his reading. Deciding that talking to him was going nowhere she turned back around to see the older one backed up against the wall as mungojerry rubbed his head against the boy's pant leg. She tried to stifle a laugh as she saw his frightened exspression.

Dean had come out of Caleb's room to check on Sam and the spare room's door was open. Next thing he knows a fat house cat saunters towards him and begins rubbing his head against his leg. He was about to push it away when he noticed her, well heard her voice as she tried to talk to Sam your not going to get anywhere Dean thought as she turned around and spotted him. "I'm sorry" she said walking towards him her long Chocolate colored hair now loose, hanging around her shoulders in waves. She bent down and pulled the cat away cuddling him in her arms. Dean for once in his life was lost for words, there was just something about this girl that floored him. "It's no problem" he stuttered since when do I stutter he thought as he saw Sam approaching. Something had spooked the cat as dean watched it lunge from Becca's arms into the spare room.

She winced in pain as Mungojerry lunged from her arms his claws dragging across her arm drawing blood. She tried to hide her exspression of pain from the two brothers but the older one noticed.

"Here you should wrap that up" he said jogging into the bathroom grabbing a hand towel and putting pressure on the cuts pulling her into the bathroom. Sam hit the lights as Dean turned on the water to the sink. He tried to push the thoughts about how soft her skin was or how her shampoo smelt or even the fact that he enjoyed being in such a closed space with her.

When he grabbed onto her arm wraping his warm fingers around her slender wrist and pulled her into the tiny hall bath. All for a little scratch she thought noticing the close proximity of their bodies scrunched in the tiny bathroom. His voice was sort of gravely but nice, he smelt like soap and sweat, not bad sweat like most boys but normal sweat(if there is even a normal scent for sweat).

After Sam had found a first aid kit and Dean had wrapped her arm up Mac had returned with grocery bags in each hand. "Hey boys will you give me a hand with these" Mac called out as they went to help Mac in any way they.

She woke up early that morning and unzipped one of her suitcases. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black v-neck tee with a lace print peace sign on the front and headed into the bathroom off of the spare bedroom to shower. After she showered she dried her hair, changed and put on a small bit of makeup. She pulled on a red and cream striped cardigan and checked to see if she had everything she was going to need at school. She sat on the bed and clasped the four teir chain locket necklace behind her neck and pulled open the jewelry box sitting on her desk. She clasped a bracelet made from an old key around one wrist and slipped the white and gold owl ring onto her middle finger. Heading out of the room she grabbed her bag and shoes.

Dean was the first ready slipping on his coat as she came around the corner of the hall running a hand through her long thick chocolate hair. The tortoise tom cat lept onto the counter by a small food dish and starred at her. She smiled as they made eye contact while she saw dropping her pair of sandals on the floor and putting her oversized bag on the table.

She walked past Dean and grabbed Mungojerry's food dish and the bag of meow mix. After filling the dish she put it on the floor and washed her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean watching her move but it didn't bother her like it did when most guys would watch her. So she just did what she would have normally done. She checked the coffee maker and pulled out a fresh filter and coffee grounds and made a pot of coffee. She opened the cabinet above and pulled out a silver thermos and set it on the counter. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

Sam came out of Caleb's room carrying a ratty notebook and the book from yesterday. His mousy brown hair was wet and his face slightly pink from scrubbing it raw. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down letting out an agnsty sigh.

The coffee had finished in that time so she poured some into the thermos closing the lid to keep the black liquid hot. She pulled down a couple of coffee mugs and set them on the counter. She turned to face Dean and waved a cup at him "you drink coffee?" she asked as he pushed off the wall "yeah" he mumbled in reply.

Dean took the mug from her and poured himself a cup of coffee which he expected to taste horrible but to his surprise it actually tasted good. Sam had eventually moved to pull out a bowl and have some cerial in the time Dean had downed the cup of coffee. Mac had come out of his room after Sam had finished eating and stood in the center of the kitchen watching them "here ya boys go" he said after pulling a couple of bills from his wallet and handing them to them. Dean started to protest "Bus fare is exspensive and your going to need to eat at school" Mac said as he grabbed his brief case and they all exited the apartment together.

After they got to school and waited in the office for their scheduals' Dean was surprised to find out that Becca was a junior, just a year younger than him and that she had upper classmen classes.

Becca walked off to first period leaving the brothers in the office. She headed into a science classroom and handed the teacher the pink slip of paper that the office secretary had given her. He quickly signed it and pointed her towards an empty lab station in the back.

Dean had math first hour, something which he hated and having it early only made it worse. He got through it though and headed off to his writing class. He noticed Becca sitting in the back of the classroom as he came in late, how she was navigating herself around so much better than he was, was unknown.

Girls sure did like to throw themselves at Dean she thought as she half paid attention to the lesson in writing, it was all just a review anyway she thought catching a bleach blonde girl batting her eyes at Dean. Something inside her flared as she forced the fire down thinking that they would be gone in two weeks anyway no sense to get attatched.

Dean looked over his shoulder as the bell rang. He moved to get out of his seat as the perky blonde that had been eyeing him the whole class intercepted him before he could go talk to Becca. As the blonde babbled on he noticed a blonde preppy guy walk over and introduce himself to Becca and then lead her out of the class room. Dean started to get angry thinking twice he pushed the feelings away realizing that he was only going to be here for a short while no sense getting attatched.


	2. Kismet

Rebecca Banks thought she had everything that her life was complete, or at least that was the façade that she put up for everyone around her. After Becca's eighteenth birthday Becca left the world of paranormal beings and demon hunts behind. She remembered the day she left her home in Salem for the crowded streets and real evil of New York City. Her mother sobbed silently on the couch as her father held the door open, his treat still held true till this day "you walk out now Rebecca don't ever think of coming back" and Becca followed it to a T. You see Becca remembered the worry and guilt she felt when her father would leave off on a hunt, the anger she would feel boiling up in her chest, and the depressed state her mother would live in until he came back. Becca flipped the cream envelope over in her hands examining it deciding if she should open it, wandering what horrors it could contain. It was a letter from her mother, a letter she received three days ago and has yet to open. "Becca" Cassie called from the lower floor of their loft apartment, Cassie was Becca's one true friend one she made long ago, someone who didn't question the way she was just accepted it. Their friendship began long ago when Becca was young and foolish.

Cassie was mild mannered and easy going where Becca was high strung and high maintenance. "Were going to be late" Cassie called from the bottom of the stairs. Becca grabbed her cardigan and purse before heading down the stairs towards the door which Cassie was holding open. She slipped her feet into her mochosins and her peat coat over her shoulders and out the door behind Cassie.

They walked into the nightclub and towards the cluster of people dressed in black. Becca got up on stage and grabbed the mic out of its stand and began counting off the band when Austin her agent came through the front doors his blackberry pasted to his ear. He began talking to the owner at a table while she ran through her first number.

Something about the club felt off, a chill ran down her spine, as she smelt the sulfur.

Two men came in through the front doors drawing her attention. She pushed them out of her mind as she looked down at Cassie who began sizing them up.

Dean and Sam walked over to the bar after entering the club ignoring the few people watching the singer on stage. Dean coughed drawing the dazed bartender's attention "what can I get you two?" she asked looking from Dean to Sam most likely assessing their good looks, Dean knew from experience that women found himself and Sam attractive and some put them off as being a couple which they weren't. "We have a meeting with MR. Alexander the owner" Sam chirped in cutting Dean off "one second" the bartender replied before exiting the bar and heading over to two well dressed men in their late thirties. After a quick hushed conversation she came back behind the bar "he'll be right with you, would you like a drink while you wait on the house" she said with a smile. After they ordered drinks Sam turned to the file he had received from Bobby while Dean turned to watch the girl on stage. Good he thought not his style he noted her voice first and then her looks. She was about 5'6 slender build dean thought noticing how the pale pink tank top clung to her body showing off her curves, and the way her jeans fit, her long wavy chocolate colored hair falling over her shoulders, and then he noticed the sulfur.

She got off stage laying the mic on the ground. The voices she was hearing didn't seem to affect the others and the two men at the bar looked disturbingly familiar. "If you're done Becca I think it will be all good for tonight" Austin said as his blackberry began to buzz on the table next to him. She just nodded in reply as Cassie bombarded her with comments about the two attractive men at the bar "I call dibbs on the tall one" Cassie said with a smile "Dibbs?" Becca said questioningly "since when do you call dibbs?" Becca joked at her friend's sudden immaturity. "Since god created that" Cassie gushed looking at the back of the taller one sitting at the bar. Becca just gave her a weird look before walking towards the bar. The scent of sulfur getting stronger.

Dean was watching her so he saw the screws fall from the fan when they did, he lunged for her catching her waist knocking her out of the way of the falling fan. The familiar action knocked something out of the deep recesses of their minds. As he lay on top of her she looked up into his eyes sudden ice-cold shock resided there as she realized where she recognized the two men from "Dean" she stammered her voice breathy and quiet but he had heard her. Getting up to his feet he helped her up holding onto her hand longer than needed. She was the last person Dean expected to see standing in front of him.


End file.
